concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Siouxsie and the Banshees
1976 September 20, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG 1977 2.24.77--Croydon, Red Deer Pub 3.3.77--High Wycombe, Nag's Head Pub 3.13.77--Worcester, Bank House 3.26.77--London, Roxy Club 4.23.77--London, Roxy Club 5.5.77--High Wycombe, Nag's Head Pub 5.10.77--London, Enfield Polytechnic 5.14.77--Liverpool, Eric's Club 5.17.77--Manchester, The Royal Oak 5.19.77--London, Dingwell's Club 7.11.77--London, Vortex Club 7.21.77--London, Roxy Club 8.4.77--Birmingham, Rebecca's Club 8.22.77--London, Vortex Club 8.25.77--Devon, Tiverton Motel 8.28.77--London, Sundown Club (Cancelled) 8.30.77--Plymouth, Metro Club 9.5.77--Birmingham, Boar's Head Pub 9.7.77--London, Vortex Club 9.8.77--London, Nashville Club 9.13.77--Birmingham, Barbarbella's Club 9.14.77--Manchester, Electric Circus 9.15.77--Leicester, Bloo Bloo Club 9.20.77--Paris, Gibus Club 9.21.77--Paris, Gibus Club 9.22.77--Paris, Gibus Club 9.23.77--Paris, Gibus Club 9.24.77--Paris, Gibus Club 9.26.77--Amsterdam, Paradiso 10.9.77--Croydon, Greyhound 10.11.77--Sheffield, Top Rank Club 10.13.77--Middlesborough, Town Hall 10.14.77--Edinburgh, Clouds Club 10.15.77--Manchester, Umist 10.17.77--Stafford, Top of the World Club 10.18.77--Cardiff, Top Rank 10.20.77--London, Rainbow Theatre 10.21.77--Colchester, Technical College 10.25.77--Birmingham, Barbarella's Club 10.26.77--Liverpool, Eric's Club 10.27.77--Coventry, Locarno Club 10.31.77--London, Vortex Club 11.8.77--Birkenhead, Mr. Digby's Club 11.10.77--Leeds, Polytechnic 11.14.77--London, Music Machine 11.15.77--Manchester, Belle Vue 11.17.77--Nottingham, Katies Club 11.25.77--Brighton, New Regent 11.30.77--Newport, Stowaway Club 12.5.77--Doncaster, Outlook Club 12.6.77--Leeds, F. Club 12.11.77--London, Roundhouse 12.17.77--Manchester, Elizabethan Hall 12.22.77--Colwyn Bay, Dixieland Showbar 12.26.77--London, Music Machine 1.6.78--London, Nashville Room 1.7.78--London, Nashville Room 1.11.78--Nottingham, Sandpipers 1.13.78--Doncaster, The Outlook 1.14.78--Bishop Stortford, Triad Centre 1.28.78--Bristol, Barton Hill Youth Centre 2.4.78--Hitchin, Hitchin Technical College 2.11.78--Brighton, Polytechnic 2.12.78--Croydon, Greyhound 2.14.78--London, 100 Club 2.25.78--Exeter, Exeter Technical College 3.3.78--Liverpool, Eric's Club 3.16.78--London, Alexandra Palace 3.27.78--Kingston, Coronation Hall 3.30.78--Sheffield, Limit Club 4.5.78--Reading, Bones Club 4.7.78--Margate Kent, Dreamland 4.9.78--Chelmsford, Chancellor Hall 4.12.78--Leeds, F. Club 4.13.78--Manchester, Rafters Club 4.14.78--Tynemouth, Maxwell's Club 4.15.78--Durham, Denim Club 4.19.78--London, Music Machine 4.21.78--Liverpool, Eric's Club 4.22.78--Huddersfield, Polytechnic 4.25.78--Birmingham, Barbarella's Club 4.28.78--High Wycombe, Town Hall 5.3.78--Newport, Stowaway Club 5.4.78--Plymouth, Metro Club 5.5.78--Bristol, Stars and Stripes 5.7.78--Croydon, Greyhound 7.20.78--Manchester, The Factory 7.23.78--Roundhouse, London, ENG 8.18.78--Edinburgh, Clouds Club 9.23.78--Aylesbury, Friars 10.11.78--Hemel Hempstead, Pavillion 10.12.78--Bath, Pavillion 10.15.78--Cardiff, Top Rank Club 10.16.78--Plymouth, Fiesta Club 10.17.78--Bristol, Locarno Club 10.19.78--Bournemouth, Village Bowl 10.20.78--Hastings, Pier Pavillion 10.21.78--Leeds, Leeds University 10.23.78--Birmingham, Mayfair Club 10.24.78--Coventry, Tiffany's Club 10.25.78--Hanley, Victoria Hall 10.27.78--Glasgow, Apollo Theatre 10.29.78--Middlesborough, Town Hall 10.30.78--Newcastle, City Hall 10.31.78--Sheffield, Top Rank Club 11.1.78--Lancaster, Lancaster University (Cancelled) 11.3.78--Liverpool, Liverpool University (Cancelled) 11.4.78--Manchester, Manchester University 11.9.78--London, Hammersmith Odeon 11.10.78--Canterbury Kent, The Odeon 11.11.78--Essex, University of Essex 11.12.78--Croydon, Greyhound (Cancelled--Stage in Disrepair) 11.14.78--Blackburn, St. George's Hall (Cancelled) 11.15.78--Malvern, Winter Gardens 11.16.78--Plymouth, Locarno Club 11.22.78--Liverpool, De Montfort Hall 12.9.78--Purley, Tiffany's Club 1979 1.5.79--Empire Theatre, Paris, FRA 1.6.79--Empire Theatre, Paris, FRA 2.3.79--Markthalle, Hamburg, GER 2.4.79--Kantkino Club, Berlin, GER 2.6.79--Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 2.8.79--Schouwburg, Sittard, BEL 2.9.79--Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL 2.11.79--Le Palace, Paris, FRA 4.7.79--Rainbow, London, ENG 4.23.79--Madrid, Teatro Barcelo 6.9.79--Baden, Aula der ehemaligen Kantonsschule 8.29.79--Bournemouth, Stateside 8.30.79--Aylesbury, Friars 9.5.79--Belfast, Ulster Hall 9.7.79--Aberdeen, Capitol Theatre 9.8.79--Glasgow, Apollo Theatre (Cancelled) 9.9.79--Dunfermline, Kinema Theatre (Cancelled) 9.12.79--Bradford, St. George's Hall (Cancelled) 9.14.79--Oxford, New Theatre (Cancelled) 9.15.79--Liverpool, Empire Theatre (Cancelled) 9.18.79--Leicester, De Montfort Hall 9.19.79--Birmingham, Odeon 9.21.79--Manchester, Apollo Theatre 9.22.79--Malvern, Winter Gardens 9.23.79--Bristol, Hippodrome 9.24.79--Bradford, St. George's Hall 9.25.79--Cardiff, Sophia Gardens 9.26.79--Oxford, New Theatre 9.27.79--Taunton, Odeon (Cancelled) 9.28.79--Southampton, Gaumont (Cancelled) 9.29.79--Hemel Hempstead, Pavillion 9.30.79--Liverpool, Empire Theatre 10.1.79--Nottingham, Sports Centre 10.3.79--Newcastle, Polytechnic (Cancelled) 10.4.79--Carlisle, Market Hall (Cancelled) 10.5.79--Leeds, Leeds University October 6, 1979 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG (supported by The Cure) 10.8.79--Hull, City Hall 10.9.79--Ipswich, Gaumont Theatre (Cancelled) 10.10.79--Brighton, Conference Centre 10.11.79--Chelmsford, Odeon 10.13.79--Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG 10.15.79--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 1980 March 19, 1980 Osbourne Club, Manchester, ENG (Cancelled) March 21, 1980 Stirling University, Stirling, SCOT March 23, 1980 Fusion Club, Aberdeen, SCOT March 24, 1980 Tiffany's Club, Edinburgh, SCOT March 25, 1980 Tiffany's Club, Glasgow, SCOT March 27-28, 1980 Music Machine, London, ENG September 9, 1980 Brady's Club, Liverpool, ENG (Janet & the Icebergs) September 10, 1980 Boatclub, Nottingham, ENG (Janet & the Icebergs) September 11, 1980 Porterhouse, Retford, ENG (Janet & the Icebergs) September 13, 1980 Queen's Hall, Leeds, ENG (Futurama Fest) September 26, 1980 Zaal Lux, Herenthout, BEL September 27, 1980 Brielpoort, Deinze, BEL September 28, 1980 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL October 1, 1980 Bataclan, Paris, FRA October 3, 1980 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER October 5, 1980 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER October 7, 1980 Wartburg, Wiesbaden, GER October 8, 1980 To Act Club, Weissenohe, GER October 9, 1980 Stadthalle Muhlheim, Cologne, GER October 11, 1980 Stokvishal, Arnhem, NED October 12, 1980 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED October 14, 1980 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG October 16, 1980 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI October 17, 1980 Grand Cinema, Dublin, IRE October 19, 1980 Top Rank, Swansea, WAL October 20, 1980 Locarno, Bristol, ENG October 21, 1980 Top Rank, Sheffield, ENG October 22, 1980 Top Rank, Birmingham, ENG October 25, 1980 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG November 14, 1980 Starlight Ballroom, Philadelphia, PA November 16, 1980 Palladium, New York City, NY November 18, 1980 Concert Hall, Toronto, ON November 20-21, 1980 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 22, 1980 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY November 24, 1980 15 Landsdowne Street, Boston, MA November 26, 1980 California Hall, San Francisco, CA November 28-30, 1980 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows on 28th & 29th) December 30, 1980 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 1981 2.16.81--Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 2.17.81--Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 2.19.81--Poole, Arts Centre 2.20.81--Portsmouth, Guildhall 2.22.81--Leicester, De Montfort Hall 2.23.81--Derby, Assembly Rooms 2.25.81--Leeds, Leeds University 2.26.81--Durham, Durham University 2.27.81--Edinburgh, Playhouse Theatre 3.1.81--Liverpool, Royal Court 3.2.81--Blackburn, St. George's Hall (Cancelled--Stage Fire) 3.3.81--Newcastle, City Hall 3.9.81--Warwick, Warwick University 6.14.81--Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL 6.16.81--Vienna (Cancelled) 6.18.81--Ljubljana, Kodeljevo 6.20.81--Genova, Teatro Massimo 6.21.81--Prato, Stadio Comunale (Rained Out) 6.22.81--Milan, Rolling Stone (Cancelled) 6.23.81--Modena, Palazzo Dello Sport 6.24.81--Modena, Palazzo Dello Sport 6.25.81--Gabicce, Aleph Club 6.26.81--Turin, Teatro Nuovo 6.27.81--Marseille, Flipper 6.30.81--Montpellier, Grand Odeon 7.1.81--Lyon, Palace D'Hiver 7.3.81--Le Palace, Paris, FRA 7.4.81--Luxembourg, Blue Note Cinema 7.5.81--Regensberg (Cancelled--Promoter Bankrupt) 7.7.81--Tiel, De Nieuwe Kade 7.11.81--Essen, Aula der Ehmaligen 7.12.81--Hamburg, Markthalle 7.13.81--Berlin, Metropol 7.14.81--Hannover, Rotation Club 7.16.81--Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 7.17.81--Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 7.18.81--Koln, Satory Saal (Cancelled) 7.19.81--Koln, Satory Saal 7.23.81--Woolwich, Odeon 7.25.81--Ipswich, Gaumont Theatre 7.26.81--Chelmsford, Odeon 7.27.81--Southend, Cliffs Pavillion 7.29.81--Torquay, Town Hall 7.30.81--St. Austell, Cornwall Coliseum 7.31.81--Bristol, Colston Hall 8.1.81--Brighton, Conference Centre 8.2.81--Poole, Arts Centre 8.4.81--Cardiff, Sophia Gardens 8.5.81--Gloucester, Leisure Centre 8.7.81--Manchester, Apollo Theatre 8.8.81--Lancaster, Lancaster University 8.9.81--Liverpool, Royal Court (Cancelled--Flood Damage) 8.10.81--Newcastle, Centre Hotel (Disabled Olympics Benefit) 8.12.81--Glasgow, Apollo Theatre 8.13.81--Edinburgh, Playhouse Theatre 8.14.81--Inverness, Ice Rink 8.15.81--Aberdeen, Capitol Theatre 8.16.81--Perth, City Hall 8.18.81--Newcastle, City Hall 8.20.81--Bradford, Tiffany's Club 8.21.81--Derby, Assembly Rooms 8.22.81--Nottingham, Royal Theatre 8.24.81--Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 8.25.81--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 8.26.81--Odeon, Birmingham, ENG 8.28.81--Peterborough, Wyrena Stadium (Cancelled--Voice Problems) 8.29.81--Coventry, New Theatre (Cancelled--Voice Problems) 8.30.81--Oxford, New Theatre (Cancelled--Voice Problems) 8.31.81--Gaumont, Southampton, ENG 9.2.81--Pavillion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG 9.3.81--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 9.4.81--Sports Centre, Bracknell, ENG 9.5.81--Liverpool, Royal Court 9.30.81--Coventry, New Theatre 10.1.81--Peterborough, Wirrina Stadium 10.8.81--Vancouver, Commodore Ballroom 10.9.81--Seattle, Eagles Auditorium 10.12.81--San Francisco, I Beam 10.13.81--San Francisco, I Beam 10.14.81--Pasadena, Perkins Palace 10.15.81--Los Angeles, Country Club (Cancelled--Voice Problems) 10.18.81--Dallas, Hot Club 10.19.81--Houston, Babylon 10.20.81--New Orleans, Old Man River Club 10.22.81--Atlanta, 688 Club 10.24.81--Mount Vernon, Left Bank 10.25.81--Passaic, Hitsville 10.26.81--College Park, University of Maryland 10.27.81--Philadelphia, Ripley's 10.29.81--Boston, Paradise 10.30.81--New York, The Ritz 10.31.81--New York, The Ritz 11.2.81--Toronto, El Mocambo 11.3.81--Ann Arbor, 2nd Chance 11.4.81--Chicago, Park West 11.5.81--Minneapolis, Sam's 11.6.81--Madison, Merlyn's 11.11.81--Boston, Paradise 11.12.81--Long Island, Malibu 11.13.81--New York, Peppermint Lounge 11.14.81--New York, Peppermint Lounge 1982 2.20.82--Meervaart, Amsterdam, NED 3.25.82--Hong Kong, A.C. Hall 3.26.82--Hong Kong, A.C. Hall 3.29.82--Tokyo, Tsubaki House 3.30.82--Tokyo, Shibuya Kokaido 4.1.82--Tokyo, Expo Hall 4.2.82--Yokohama 5.18.82--Oslo 5.20.82--Karlstad 5.21.82--Sundsvall 5.23.82--Umea, Ostra Gymnasiet 5.24.82--Vaasan, Cauppioppilaitos 5.25.82--Turku, Konserttitalo 5.26.82--Helsinki, Tavastia-klubi 5.28.82--Linkoping, Folketspark 5.29.82--Uppsala (Cancelled) 5.30.82--Karlshamn (Cancelled) 5.31.82--Stockholm, Gardet Sportfalt 6.2.82--Gothenburg, Karen 6.3.82--Jonkoping 6.4.82--Karlshamn 6.5.82--Lund 6.7.82--Copenhagen, Odd Fellow 7.19.82--Milan, Suono Parco delle Basiliche 7.20.82--Rome (Cancelled) 7.31.82--Cornwall, Elephant Fayre 10.29.82--Madrid, Rock Ola Club 10.30.82--Madrid, Rock Ola Club 11.13.82--Birmingham, Odeon 11.15.82--Glasgow, Apollo Theatre 11.16.82--Edinburgh, Playhouse Theatre 11.18.82--Scarborough, Futurist Theatre 11.19.82--Scarborough, Futurist Theatre 11.21.82--Manchester, Apollo Theatre 11.22.82--Manchester, Apollo Theatre 11.24.82--Southampton, Gaumont Theatre 11.25.82--Southampton, Gaumont Theatre 11.28.82--Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 11.29.82--Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 12.6.82--Bochum, Zeche 12.7.82--Berlin, Metropol Club 12.9.82--Munich, Schwabinger Brau 12.10.82--Frankfurt, Volksbildungsheim 12.12.82--Hamburg, Markthalle 12.13.82--Zaal Vooruit, Gent, BEL 12.16.82--Paris, Mutualite 12.19.82--Groningen, Oosterport 12.20.82--Nijmegen, De Vereniging 12.21.82--Utrecht, MC Vredenburg 12.28.82--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 12.29.82--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 2.5.83--Tokyo, Shibuya Kokaido 2.6.83--Tokyo, Shibuya Kokaido 2.8.83--Kyoto (2 Shows) 2.10.83--Osaka, Koseinenkin Hall 2.14.83--Aukland 2.16.83--Wellington, Town Hall 2.18.83--Sydney, Capitol Theatre 2.19.83--Sydney, Capitol Theatre 2.21.83--Melbourne, Astor Theatre 2.22.83--Melbourne, Astor Theatre 2.24.83--Sydney, Capitol Theatre 7.2.83--Copenhagen, Roskilde Festival 7.9.83--Stockholm, Langholmen 9.2.83--Rotterdam, Pandora's Music Box 9.3.83--Arbon, Open Air Festival 9.6.83--Modena, Ex-Autodromo 9.10.83--Tel Aviv, Kolnoadan Club 9.11.83--Tel Aviv, Kolnoadan Club 9.12.83--Tel Aviv, Kolnoadan Club 9.30.83--Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 10.1.83--Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 1984 3.22.84--Palais des Congres, Lille, FRA 3.23.84--Exo 7 Club, Rouen, FRA 3.25.84--Espace Balard, Paris, FRA 3.26.84--Palais d'Hiver, Lyon, FRA 3.27.84--Le Stadium, Marseilles, FRA 3.29.84--Teatro Tenda, Milan, ITY 3.31.84--Teatro Tenda, Bologna, ITY 6.8.84--London, Brixton Academy 6.9.84--London, Brixton Academy 6.11.84--Birmingham, Odeon 6.12.84--Birmingham, Odeon 6.14.84--Manchester, Apollo Theatre 6.15.84--Glasgow, Barrowlands Ballroom 6.17.84--Edinburgh, Playhouse Theatre 6.18.84--Newcastle, City Hall 6.20.84--Leicester, De Montfort Hall 6.21.84--Cardiff, St. David's Hall 6.22.84--Brighton, Conference Centre 6.24.84--Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 6.25.84--Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG 7.4.84--San Francisco, Warfield Theatre 7.6.84--Santa Monica, Civic Auditorium 7.7.84--Santa Monica, Civic Auditorium 7.9.84--Chicago, Park West 7.10.84--Toronto, International Centre 7.12.84--Boston, Opera House 7.13.84--New York, Beacon Theatre 7.14.84--New York, Beacon Theatre 11.9.84--Lisbon, Pavilhao de Os Belenenses 11.11.84--Seville, Maestranza 11.14.84--Madrid, Sala Astoria 11.15.84--Valencia, La Eliana 11.16.84--Bilbao, Palacio Municipal 11.18.84--San Sebastian, Anoeta 11.21.84--Barcelona, Studio 54 11.23.84--Montpellier, Grand Odeon 11.24.84--Toulouse, Le Riff 11.25.84--Bordeaux, Salle du Grand Parc 11.27.84--Orleans, Salle du Baron (Cancelled) 11.28.84--Nogent sur Marne, Pavillon Baltard 4.10.85--London, St. James Church 7.9.85--Annecy, Parc Des Exposition 7.10.85--Bandol, Theatre de Verdure 7.12.85--Collegno, Parco de la Chiesa 7.13.85--Cattolica, Sports Ground 7.14.85--Correggio, Festival de l'Unita 7.16.85--Scandicci, Palasport (Cancelled) 7.17.85--Pescara, Antistadio 7.18.85--Naples, Teatro Partenope 7.20.85--Taranto, Tursport Centre 7.22.85--Scandicci, Palasport 8.10.85--De Panne, Seaside Festival 8.11.85--Mont de Marsan, Le Bullring 10.5.85--Preston, Guildhall 10.7.85--Sheffield, City Hall 10.8.85--Bradford, St. George's Hall 10.10.85--Glasgow, Barrowlands Ballroom 10.11.85--Edinburgh, Playhouse Theatre 10.12.85--Newcastle, City Hall 10.14.85--Leicester, De Montfort Hall 10.15.85--Manchester, Apollo Theatre 10.18.85--Brighton, Conference Centre 10.19.85--Birmingham, Odeon 10.21.85--Slough, Fulcrum Centre 10.22.85--Gloucester, Leisure Centre 10.24.85--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 10.25.85--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 10.26.85--Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG 10.31.85--Aberdeen, Capitol Theatre 11.1.85--Dundee, Cairn Hall 11.2.85--Carlisle, Sands Centre 11.4.85--Liverpool, Royal Court 11.5.85--Nottingham, Royal Concert Hall 11.7.85--Wolverhampton, Civic Hall 11.9.85--St. Austell, Cornwall Coliseum 11.10.85--Bristol, Hippodrome 11.11.85--Cardiff, Cardiff University (Cancelled) 11.14.85--Oxford, Apollo Theatre 11.15.85--Poole, Arts Centre 11.16.85--Cardiff, Ocean Club 11.18.85--Folkstone, Leascliffe Hall 11.19.85--Ipswich, Gaumont Theatre 11.20.85--Norwich, University of East Anglia 11.23.85--Belfast, Avoneille Centre 11.24.85--Dublin, S.F.X. Hall 11.25.85--Dublin, S.F.X. Hall 11.28.85--Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 4.22.86--Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL 4.23.86--Jaap Eden Hall, Amsterdam, NED 4.24.86--Biskuithalle, Bonn, GER 5.12.86--Washington, D.C., Warner Theatre 5.13.86--Philadelphia, Irvine Auditorium 5.15.86--New York, Radio City Music Hall 5.16.86--Boston, Orpheum Theatre 5.19.86--Montreal, St. Denis Theatre 5.20.86--Toronto, Massey Hall 5.21.86--Rochester, Harrow East 5.23.86--Royal Oak, Music Theatre 5.24.86--Chicago, Riviera Theatre 5.25.86--Minneapolis, Orpheum Theatre 5.29.86--Vancouver, Thunderbird Arena 5.30.86--Seattle, Paramount Theatre 6.1.86--Oakland, Henry J. Kaiser Arena 6.2.86--Davis, Freeborn Hall 6.3.86--Santa Barbara, Arlington Theatre 6.6.86--Los Angeles, Palladium 6.7.86--Los Angeles, Palladium 6.9.86--Santa Cruz, Civic Auditorium 6.12.86--Mesa, Centennial Hall 6.13.86--San Diego, Amphitheatre 6.14.86--Irvine, Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre 6.16.86--Salt Lake City, Fairgrounds 6.18.86--Denver, Rainbow Music Hall 6.20.86--Austin, Opera House 6.21.86--Dallas, Arcadia Theatre 6.22.86--Houston, Cullen Auditorium 6.24.86--New Orleans, McAlister Auditorium 6.25.86--Birmingham, University of Alabama 6.27.86--Atlanta, Center Stage 6.28.86--Charlotte, Park Elevator 6.29.86--Norfolk, The Boathouse 7.2.86--New York, Pier 84 7.12.86--Brest, Rockscene Festival 7.19.86--Bristol, W.O.M.A.D. Festival 11.27.86--Sao Paulo, Palacio das Conventiones do Anhembi 11.28.86--Sao Paulo, Palacio das Conventiones do Anhembi 11.29.86--Santos, Caisada Clube 12.1.86--Sao Paulo, Palacio das Conventiones 12.3.86--Rio De Janeiro, Leblon 12.5.86--Buenos Aires, Obras Sanitarias 1987 7.10.87--Berlin, Waldbuhne Festival 7.11.87--St. Boarshaussen, Loreley Festival 7.18.87--Plymouth, Rock Festival (Cancelled) 7.25.87--London, Finsbury Park 8.6.87--Berkeley, Greek Theatre 8.7.87--Berkeley, Greek Theatre 8.8.87--Anaheim Stadium, Anaheim, CA (Supporting David Bowie) 8.9.87--Anaheim Stadium, Anaheim, CA (Supporting David Bowie) 8.11.87--Detroit, State Theatre 8.12.87--Toronto, Kingswood Music Theatre 8.14.87--Boston, Commons Theatre 8.15.87--New York, Felt Forum 8.17.87--Washington, D.C., Constitution Hall 8.18.87--Pittsburgh, Fulton Theatre 8.20.87--Atlanta, Civic Center 8.22.87--St. Petersburg, Jannus Landing 8.23.87--Miami, 1235 Concert Hall 9.3.88--Lausanne, Hot Point Festival 9.12.88--Newcastle, City Hall 9.13.88--Manchester, Apollo Theatre 9.15.88--Leicester, De Montfort Hall 9.16.88--Bristol, Colston Hall 9.17.88--Devon, Cornwall Coliseum 9.19.88--Portsmouth, Guildhall 9.20.88--London, Royal Albert Hall 9.21.88--London, Royal Albert Hall September 21, 1988 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 9.23.88--Deinze, Brielpoort 9.24.88--Hamburg, Stadtpark 9.26.88--Dusseldorf, Philipshalle 9.27.88--Paris, Le Zenith 9.29.88--Munich, Circus Krone 9.30.88--Mannheim, Rosengarten Musensaal 10.1.88--Munster, Munsterland Halle (Cancelled) 10.3.88--Copenhagen, Saga Theatre 10.4.88--Berlin, Tempodrum 10.6.88--Utrecht, Muziekcentrum Vredenburg 10.17.88--New Brunswick, Rutgers University 10.18.88--Washington, D.C., Warner Theatre 10.20.88--New York, Radio City Music Hall 10.22.88--Boston, Orpheum Theatre 10.23.88--Stony Brook, S.U.N.Y. 10.25.88--Toronto, Massey Hall 10.26.88--Montreal, St. Denis Theatre 10.28.88--Royal Oak, Music Theatre 11.2.88--Ventura, Ventura Theatre 11.4.88--Los Angeles, Universal Amphitheatre 11.5.88--Los Angeles, Universal Amphitheatre 11.6.88--San Diego, California Theatre 11.7.88--Santa Cruz, Civic Hall 11.8.88--Davis, Freeborn Hall 11.9.88--Berkeley, Community Theatre 12.8.88--Athens, Paoan Live 12.12.88--Liverpool, Royal Court 12.13.88--Edinburgh, Playhouse Theatre 12.15.88--London, Brixton Academy The Creatures February 19, 1990 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG February 20, 1990 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG February 21, 1990 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG February 23, 1990 Queen Margaret Union, Glasgow, SCOT February 24, 1990 Salford University, Manchester, ENG February 25, 1990 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG February 27, 1990 Keele University, Keele, ENG March 1-2, 1990 Town and Country Club, London, ENG March 3, 1990 Vooruit, Ghent, BEL March 5, 1990 Tor 3, Dusseldorf, GER March 6, 1990 Tivoli, Utrecht, NED March 7, 1990 Bataclan, Paris, FRA March 12, 1990 9:30 Club, Washington, DC (2 shows) March 14, 1990 Ritz, New York City, NY March 15, 1990 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA March 16, 1990 Living Room, Providence, RI March 18, 1990 Citi Club, Boston, MA March 19, 1990 Rialto Theatre, Montreal, QC March 20, 1990 Diamond Club, Toronto, ON March 22, 1990 Phantasy Theatre, Cleveland, OH March 23, 1990 St. Andrew's Hall, Detroit, MI March 24, 1990 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL March 27, 1990 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA March 29, 1990 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA March 30, 1990 Iguana's, Tijuana, MEX March 31, 1990 Crawford Hall, Irvine, CA 9.1.90--Milan, Festival de L'Unita 9.2.90--Perugia, Giardini del Frontone 9.3.90--Rome, Teatro Tendastrisce 9.5.90--Pisa, Arena Grande 9.6.90--Rimini, Perestroika 9.7.90--Padova, Stadio Communale (Cancelled) 6.26.91--Reading, Reading University 6.27.91--Cambridge, Corn Exchange 6.29.91--London, Town and Country Club 6.30.91--London, Town and Country Club 7.1.91--London, Town and Country Club 7.3.91--Paris, Al Olympia Lollapalooza 7.18.91--Phoenix, Compton Terrace 7.20.91--San Diego, Devore Stadium 7.21.91--Irvine, Irvine Meadows 7.23.91--Irvine, Irvine Meadows 7.24.91--Irvine, Irvine Meadows 7.26.91--Mountainview, Shoreline Amphitheatre 7.27.91--Mountainview, Shoreline Amphitheatre 7.30.91--Kansas City, Sandstone Amphitheatre 8.1.91--Minneapolis, Harriet Island 8.3.91--Chicago, World Music Theatre 8.4.91--Detroit, Pine Knob Amphitheatre 8.5.91--Cleveland, Blossom Music Theatre 8.7.91--Toronto, CNE Grandstand 8.9.91--Boston, Great Woods 8.10.91--Boston, Great Woods (SATB Cancelled) 8.11.91--Stanhope, Waterloo Village (SATB Cancelled) 8.13.91--Saratoga Springs, Performing Arts Centre 8.14.91--Stanhope, Waterloo Village 8.16.91--Washington, D.C., Lake Fairfax 8.17.91--Raleigh, Walnut Creek Amphitheatre 8.18.91--Atlanta, Lakewood Amphitheatre 8.20.91--Orlando, Central Florida Fairgrounds 8.22.91--Dallas, Starplex Amphitheatre 8.23.91--Dallas, Starplex Amphitheatre 8.25.91--Denver, Fiddler's Green 8.28.91--Seattle, King County Fairgrounds 10.9.91--Ljubljana, Hala Tivoli 10.10.91--Milan, City Square 10.12.91--Rome, Teatro Tendastrisce 10.13.91--Cascina, Teatro Politeama 10.15.91--Barcelona, Zeleste 10.16.91--Valencia, Arena Auditorium 10.18.91--Madrid, Pabellon Del Real Madrid 10.19.91--Cassilla, Pabellon De La Cassilla 10.20.91--Bordeaux, Medoquine 10.22.91--Nice, Theatre de Verdure 10.24.91--Mulhouse, Phoenix 10.25.91--Lausanne, Halle de Beaulieu 10.27.91--Lyon, Transbordeur 10.28.91--Paris, Le Zenith 10.29.91--Utrecht, Musiekcentrum Vredenburg 10.31.91--Prague, Lucerna 11.1.91--Vienna, CA Zelt 11.2.91--Munich, Circus Krone (Cancelled) 11.4.91--Offenbach, Stadthalle (Cancelled) 11.5.91--Hamburg, Docks Club (Cancelled) 11.7.91--Koln, E-Werk (Cancelled) 11.8.91--Brussels, Ancienne Belgique (Cancelled) 11.9.91--London, Wembley Exhibition Hall (Cancelled) 11.20.91--Austin, Opera House 11.21.91--Houston, Unicorn 11.22.91--New Orleans, Municipal Auditorium 11.24.91--Miami, James L. Knight Center 11.26.91--Tampa, Performing Arts Center 11.27.91--Jacksonville, Florida Theatre 11.29.91--Philadelphia, Tower Theatre 11.30.91--Boston, Orpheum Theatre 12.1.91--New Haven, Palace Theatre 12.4.91--Long Island, C.W. Post University 12.5.91--Rochester, Auditorium Theatre 12.6.91--Detroit, State Theatre 12.8.91--Milwaukee, Central Park Ballroom 12.10.91--Nashville, Vanderbilt University 12.11.91--Columbus, Palace Theatre 12.12.91--Kalamazoo, State Theatre 12.13.91--Dayton, Memorial Hall 12.21.91--Los Angeles, KROQ Acoustic Christmas 1992 January 27, 1992 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA January 31, 1992 Henry J. Kaiser Arena, Oakland, CA February 1-2, 1992 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA February 4, 1992 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA February 7, 1992 Amphitheatre, Mesa, CA February 9, 1992 Kingsbury Hall, Salt Lake City, UT February 11, 1992 Mammoth Events Center, Denver, CO February 13, 1992 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX February 15, 1992 International Ballroom, Atlanta, GA February 17-18, 1992 Ritz, New York City, NY February 19, 1992 Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC February 21, 1992 Paramount Theatre, Asbury Park, NJ February 22, 1992 Rocky Point Palladium, Warwick, RI February 24, 1992 Spectrum, Montreal, QC February 25, 1992 Concert Hall, Toronto, ON February 26, 1992 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA February 28-29, 1992 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL Guest Appearances With Indigo Girls (two songs at most shows--"Something Wicked" & "Strange Fruit") 12.6.92--Amherst, Performing Arts Center 12.8.92--New Haven, Palace Theatre 12.13.92--Geneseo, S.U.N.Y. 12.14.92--Buffalo, Shea's Theatre 12.15.92--Cleveland, Palace Theatre Guest Appearance at Red Hot & Aids Benefit ("Caroline Says" with Suede) 7.12.93--London, Clapham Grand 7.30.93--Östersund, Storsjöran Festival 8.7.93--Figueira Da Foz, Estadio Jose' Bento Pessoa 8.15.93--Northeim, Waldbuhne Festival 8.25.93--London, Clapham Grand 8.28.93--Reading, Reading Festival 9.11.93--Winterthur, Alstadt Open Air Festival 9.17.93--Salonica 9.18.93--Athens, Lycabettus Theatre 9.25.93--Gramont, Domaine Viane 10.6.93--Sydney, Enmore Theatre 10.7.93--Coogee Bay, Selina's 10.9.93--Brisbane, Livid Festival 10.11.93--Melbourne, Metro Club 10.12.93--Adelaide, Heaven Nightclub 10.14.93--Fremantle, Passenger Terminal 1.21.95--Wolverhampton, Civic Hall 1.22.95--Nottingham, Rock City 1.23.95--Leeds, Town and Country Club 1.25.95--Cardiff, Cardiff University (Cancelled) 1.26.95--Liverpool, Royal Court (Cancelled) 1.28.95--Glasgow, Barrowlands 1.29.95--Newcastle, Mayfair Club 1.30.95--Manchester, Manchester Academy 2.1.95--Portsmouth, Guildhall 2.3.95--London, Shepherds Bush Empire 2.4.95--London, Shepherds Bush Empire 2.5.95--Reading, Reading University (Cancelled) 2.7.95--Cambridge, Corn Exchange 2.8.95--Norwich, University of East Anglia 2.14.95--Florence, Flog Auditorium 2.15.95--Milan, City Square 2.17.95--Prague, Palace of Culture 2.18.95--Leipzig, Easy Auensee 2.19.95--Brno, Vodova Hall 2.21.95--Linz, Posthof (Cancelled) 2.22.95--Budapest, Petofi Czarnok (Cancelled) 2.23.95--Zagreb, Dom Sportiva Hall (Cancelled) 2.24.95--Zurich, Volkshaus (Cancelled) 2.25.95--Geneva, Halle des F�tes de Thonex 2.27.95--Transbordeur, Lyon, FRA February 28-March 1, 1995 Bataclan, Paris, FRA March 3, 1995 Zeppelinhalle, Munich, GER March 4, 1995 E-Werk, Cologne, GER March 6, 1995 Luna Theatre, Brussels, BEL March 7, 1995 Vredenburg Muziektheater, Utrecht, NED March 8, 1995 Docks Club, Hamburg, GER March 12, 1995 Forum, London, ENG March 17, 1995 Pavilhao Carlos Lopes, Lisbon, POR March 18, 1995 Coliseu, Oporto, POR March 24-25, 1995 Poaon Live, Athens, GRE April 4, 1995 Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC April 6, 1995 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA April 8, 1995 La Luna, Portland, OR April 10-11, 1995 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA April 13-14, 1995 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA April 17, 1995 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO April 19, 1995 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN April 21, 1995 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL April 23, 1995 UWM Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI April 24, 1995 State Theatre, Detroit, MI April 26, 1995 Warehouse, Toronto, ON April 27, 1995 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA April 28, 1995 Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY April 30, 1995 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA May 1, 1995 Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC May 3, 1995 Roxy, Atlanta, GA May 5, 1995 Bomb Factory, Dallas, TX May 6, 1995 Music Hall, Austin, TX May 19, 1995 Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, MEX May 22 & 24, 1995 Olympia Stadium, Sao Paulo, BRA May 25, 1995 Imperator, Rio de Janeiro, BRA May 27, 1995 Obras Sanitarius, Buenos Aires, ARG June 7, 1995 Petofi Czarnok, Budapest, HUN June 9, 1995 Volkshaus, Zurich, SUI June 10, 1995 Mainwiesen, Russelsheim, GER (Zillo Festival) June 12, 1995 Colossum Hall, Warsaw, POL June 13, 1995 House of Music and Dance, Zabrze, POL July 1, 1995 Zenith de Caen, Caen, FRA July 3, 1995 Theatre Antique de Fourvieres, Lyon, FRA July 20, 1995 Leeds, ENG (Heineken Festival) July 21, 1995 Zeebruges, BEL (Beach Festival) The Creatures Guest Appearance With the Metropole Orchestra ("I Was Me," "Right Now," "Gun," "Murdering Mouth") 2.25.98--Amsterdam, Paradiso 5.30.98--London, The Garage 5.31.98--London, The Garage 6.22.98--Mexico City, Hard Rock Live 6.24.98--Santa Cruz, Palookaville 6.25.98--San Francisco, Maritime Hall 6.26.98--San Francisco, Maritime Hall 6.28.98--Chico, 319 Main Street (Cancelled) 6.29.98--Sacramento, Crest Theatre 7.1.98--Portland, Roseland Theater 7.3.98--Seattle, Fenix Underground 7.4.98--Seattle, Fenix Underground 7.6.98--Santa Cruz, Palookaville 7.7.98--Ventura, Majestic Ventura Theatre 7.9.98--Los Angeles, Coven 13 7.12.98--San Diego, 4th & B 7.14.98--Hollywood, The Palace 7.15.98--Hollywood, The Palace 7.17.98--Pomona, The Glass House 7.18.98--Tempe, Gibson's 7.19.98--Las Vegas, Huntridge Theatre 7.21.98--Albuquerque, The Zone 7.23.98--Salt Lake City, Wasatch Events Center 7.24.98--Denver, Ogden Theatre 7.27.98--Minneapolis, First Avenue 7.28.98--Chicago, Metro 7.29.98--Chicago, Metro 7.31.98--Detroit, State Theatre August 1, 1998 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA August 2, 1998 Roxy, Boston, MA August 4-6, 1998 Life, New York City, NY August 8, 1998 9:30 Club, Washington, DC August 10, 1998 Warehouse, Toronto, ON (Cancelled) August 27, 1998 Lux Cinema, London, ENG August 29, 1998 Queens Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (Flux Festival) August 30, 1998 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG (Cancelled) September 11-12, 1998 University of London Union, London, ENG 1999 2.16.99--Dublin, Music Centre 2.17.99--Belfast, Empire 2.18.99--Glasgow, Arches 2.20.99--Manchester, University 2.21.99--Leeds, Cockpit 2.22.99--Cambridge, The Junction 2.24.99--Birmingham, Irish Centre 2.26.99--Salisbury, Arts Centre 2.27.99--London, Shepherd's Bush Empire 3.9.99--Paris, La Locomotive 3.10.99--Bordeaux, Barbey 3.11.99--Toulouse, Bikini 3.13.99--Barcelona, Bikini 3.15.99--Milan, Rainbow 3.16.99--Florence, Tenax 3.17.99--Rome, Palacisalfa 3.19.99--Athens, Rodon 3.20.99--Salonica, Mylos 3.22.99--Budapest, Almassy Square Terrace 3.23.99--Prague, Archa Theatre 3.24.99--Poznan, Esculap 3.26.99--Copenhagen, Vega 3.27.99--Malmo, Kulturbolagot (Cancelled) 3.28.99--Berlin, Pfefferberg 3.30.99--Frankfurt, Batschkapp March 31, 1999 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER 4.1.99--Amsterdam, Melkweg 4.3.99--Brussels, Botanique 4.4.99--Düsseldorf, Philipshalle 4.12.99--St. Louis, Karma 4.13.99--Lawrence, Granada Theatre 4.14.99--Minneapolis, First Avenue 4.16.99--Chicago, Metro 4.17.99--Detroit, St. Andrews Hall 4.18.99--Cleveland, Odeon 4.20.99--Boston, Axis 4.22.99--New York, Irving Plaza 4.23.99--New York, Irving Plaza 4.24.99--Washington, D.C., 9:30 Club 4.26.99--Nashville, Exit.In 4.27.99--Atlanta, Masquerade 4.28.99--New Orleans, Howlin' Wolf 4.30.99--Austin, Liberty Lunch 5.1.99--Dallas, Deep Ellum Live 5.4.99--Santa Ana, Galaxy Theatre 5.6.99--West Hollywood, House of Blues 5.7.99--Santa Cruz, Pallookaville 5.8.99--San Francisco, Maritime Hall 5.10.99--Seattle, Fenix Underground 5.13.99--Osaka, Quatro 5.14.99--Tokyo, Quatro 5.21.99--Zurich, Rota Fabrik 5.23.99--Leipzig, Wave Gothic Treffen 5.24.99--Strasbourg, Artifacts Festival 6.3.99--Geneva, Caribana Festival 6.20.99--Imola, Jammin' Festival 6.25.99--Reading, Alley Cat 6.26.99--Somerset, Glastonbury Festival 7.2.99--Oslo, Gotham Nights Festival 7.3.99--Roskilde, Festival 7.5.99--Lisbon, Coliseu dos Recreios 7.6.99--Oporto, Coliseu do Porto 7.7.99--London, Scala 7.10.99--Dour, Festival 8.4.99--Nottingham, Rock City 8.6.99--Hamont-Achel, Euro Rock Festival 8.7.99--Brockwell Park, Summer Rights Festival 9.4.99--Tutbury Castle, Invocation (Cancelled) 10.27.99--Seattle, Fenix Underground 10.29.99--Santa Ana, Galaxy Theatre 10.30.99--Los Angeles, Variety Arts Center 10.31.99--San Francisco, Maritime Hall 11.2.99--Chicago, Park West 11.3.99--New York, Irving Plaza 11.5.99--Towson, Recher Theatre 11.6.99--Atlanta, Masquerade 9.8.00--Melbourne, Hi-Fi Bar 9.10.00--Sydney, Hemispheres (Olympic Arts Festival) 9.12.00--Sydney, The Metro 9.14.00--Brisbane, The Arena Siouxsie and the Banshees 4.17.02--Washington, DC, Nation 4.19.02--New York, Roseland Ballroom 4.21.02--Chicago, The Vic Theatre 4.22.02--Chicago, The Vic Theatre 4.24.02--San Francisco, The Fillmore 4.25.02--San Francisco, The Warfield 4.27.02--Indio, Coachella Music and Arts Festival 7.1.02--Athens, Rockwave Festival (Cancelled) 7.3.02--Dublin, The Ambassador Theatre (Cancelled) 7.5.02--Glasgow, Barrowland Ballroom 7.6.02--Sheffield, The Octagon Centre 7.9.02--London, Shepherds Bush Empire 7.10.02--London, Shepherds Bush Empire 8.11.02--Los Angeles, The Hollywood Palladium 8.13.02--Anaheim, The Grove of Anaheim 8.17.02--Osaka, Sonic Festival 8.18.02--Tokyo, Sonic Festival "An Evening With Siouxsie Sioux" May 19, 2004 Showbox, Seattle, WA May 21, 2004 Warfield, San Francisco, CA May 23, 2004 House Of Blues, Anaheim, CA May 24-25, 2004 House Of Blues, West Hollywood, CA May 27, 2004 Gypsy Tea Room, Dallas, TX May 28, 2004 Stubb's Barbeque, Austin, TX May 30, 2004 House Of Blues, New Orleans, LA June 1, 2004 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA June 3, 2004 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL June 4, 2004 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI June 6, 2004 9:30 Club, Washington, DC June 8-9, 2004 B.B. King's Blues Club, New York City, NY The Creatures | Siouxsie 8.30.04--San Diego, 4th & B 9.2.04--Chicago, House of Blues 9.3.04--Detroit, Majestic Theater 9.5.04--New York, B.B. King Blues Club 9.6.04--New York, B.B. King Blues Club 9.7.04--New York, B.B. King Blues Club 9.9.04--Washington, DC, Nightclub 9:30 9.11.04--Atlanta, Variety Playhouse 9.12.04--New Orleans, House of Blues 9.14.04--Austin, Stubb's Bar-B-Q 9.15.04--Dallas, Gypsy Ballroom 9.18.04--Devore, Glen Helen Hyundai Pavilion 9.19.04--Anaheim, House of Blues 9.20.04--Anaheim, House of Blues 9.22.04--West Hollywood, House of Blues 9.23.04--West Hollywood, House of Blues 9.24.04--San Francisco, The Warfield 9.26.04--Seattle, The Showbox 9.27.04--Vancouver, Commodore Ballroom 10.5.04--London, The 100 Club 10.6.04--London, The 100 Club 10.7.04--London, The 100 Club 10.15.04--London, Royal Festival Hall 10.16.04--London, Royal Festival Hall Siouxsie 9.28.07--Paris, Eiffel Tower (Coke Music Discovery Session) 10.19.07--London, Astoria 2 10.20.07--London, Astoria 2 10.24.07--London, BBC Electric Proms 10.27.07--Brussels, AB 10.28.07--Paris, Elysee Montmartre 10.30.07--Munich, Backstage 10.31.07--Berlin, SO36 11.2.07--Amsterdam, New Melkweg 11.3.07--Cologne, Live Music Hall 11.5.07--London, Roundhouse 2.8.08--New York, The Fillmore 2.9.08--New York, The Fillmore 2.12.08--San Francisco, The Fillmore 2.13.08--San Francisco, The Fillmore 2.15.08--Hollywood, The Music Box @ Fonda 2.16.08--Hollywood, The Music Box @ Fonda 2.18.08--Anaheim, House of Blues 2.19.08--Anaheim, House of Blues< (Cancelled) 2.29.08--Manchester, Manchester Academy 3.1.08--Liverpool, Carling Academy Liverpool 3.3.08--Glasgow, ABC 1< 3.4.08--Wolverhampton, Wulfrun Hall 3.6.08--Bristol, Anson Room 3.7.08--Oxford, Carling Academy Oxford 3.10.08--London, Shepherds Bush Empire 7.1.08--Dublin, Tripod 7.2.08--Belfast, Mandela Hall (Cancelled) 7.4.08--London, 02 Wireless Fest 7.6.08--Pisa, Metarock Festival 7.8.08--Athens, Rockwave Festival 7.10.08--Liege, Les Ardentes Festival 7.12.08--Rome, Teatro Romano Ostia Antica 7.14.08--Milan, Villa Arconati 7.15.08--Turin, sPAZIALE Festival 7.19.08--Madrid, Saturday Night Fiber 7.20.08--Benicassim, Benicassim Festival 7.29.08--Tel Aviv, Heatwave Festival< (Cancelled) 8.6.08--Lokeren, Lokerse Festival 8.16.08--Chelmsford, V Festival 8.17.08--Staffordshire, V Festival June 15, 2013 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG June 17, 2013 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG